


Urges and Obligations [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Swearing, Victorian manners, a tryst, innuendos, made up astrology, many major movie spoilers, math mania, scheming gardens, unfairness for the lower class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: When stranger shows up at Aleksa's door, she thinks she remembers him. What will she do when she discovers his past transgressions?(Title comes from Jupiter sharing what her mother said about love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Urges and Obligations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655373) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



(Music "Lucidity" by Cloudlake (Created in Magix Music Maker and Audacity))   

(1 hour 48 minutes)

[mp3, 56 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-UrgesAndObligations/%5bJA%5d%20Urges%20and%20Obligations.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 102 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-UrgesAndObligations/%5bJA%5d%20Urges%20and%20Obligations.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
